Journaux Intime
by D.S.K.27-KHR
Summary: Full summary inside. My 1st 8027 fic. R&R Please. One Shot


Summary: Tsuna decides to have an overnight stay at Yamamoto's house and accidentally left his diary the next morning. Takeshi stumbled upon the said diary the next morning and discovers something... How will Tsunayoshi react to the matter? I know it's a bad summary, but I promise you it's a good story. My 1st 8027 & KHR fic, One Shot.

Please feel free to point out my errors as English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

_**Journaux Intime**_

* * *

Across the holy sweep of the evening sky, stars are shining brightly, illuminating the darkest streets of Namimori... The cool winter breeze blows upon the snow-covered trees, snowflakes falling softly on the ground. Aaahhh, it's good to hear the quietness of a cold winter evening...

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

Maybe not... A boy's yell destroyed the quietness of the night here in Namimori...

"YAMAMOTO-KUN! WHAT THE-" A boy hollered in the middle of the evening. "AGAIN? I LOSE THE GAME AGAIN?"

"Heh!" Yamamoto grinned.

"You'll never defeat me in baseball, Tsuna-kun." He winked to Tsuna. "Why don't we play another game, eh?"

He grinned evily as he wrapped one of his arms on Tsuna's shoulders. "How 'bout a game of cards?" Tsuna laughed at the innuendo.

"Why would I play a game of cards if I don't even know how to play it?" The brown haired boy chuckled. "I don't and I won't play a game of cards with you Yamamoto-kun. Trust me. I don't know how to play those kinds of games and I wouldn't wanna know how to play them."

"C'mon! Just a round of it and no more." Yamamoto pleaded. "Please?"

'_Oh c'mon Yamamoto-kun! Why can you always convince me do play that game?'_ Tsuna thought. '_Fine. I'll play a game._'

He inhaled and then exhaled timidly and said."Fine. I'll play, but a round only. Okay?"

"Deal!"

'_Such a happy camper!_'

* * *

[Yamamoto's room]

Tsuna stared at his hand full of playing cards. He was not about to lose to Yamamoto again! He already lost an infinite number of times to Yamamoto. He had promised himself that it would be the _last_... Until another _last one_... Then another... And another... AND another! He was already fed up. '_I'm gonna win this time! If I weren't able to defeat you at baseball, then I'm gonna defeat you this time._'

"Ha! Four aces! Beat that!" Gray challened setting down the cards.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked with a smirk across his face. "How 'bout this?" He said as he settled down the cards. "Full House. Looks like I won again, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna twitched as a vein pulsed through his head, burying his fingers in his hair. Well... He... _lose_... again... For the umpteenth time. He wanted to yell and to be calm at the same time, but his emotions were overpowering him. He was about to explode when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Eh?'

"Don't worry. I'm just bluffing at the _who loses will be my slave for the night _part. Okay?" Yamamoto said. Tsuna was relieved, he was already thinking of what Yamamoto would be demanding him, or he had to carry Yamamoto downstairs just for a sarsaparilla (root beer, a soft drink flavor). He thought that he was going to suffer like that the whole night, but Yamamoto wasn't like that. He's the kind of person who is a kind one, happy-go-lucky, or the one who never thinks about his problems. And Tsuna liked him... _a lot_... because of _that_ attitude. But he never managed to tell Yamamoto his feelings for him, that's why he wrote all those words and feelings he wanted to tell Yamamoto in his most precious _journaux intime _(private diary in French). But before writing that feeling again in his _journaux intime_, he wanted to have a little _tete-a-tete (read it as __**teyt-uh-teyt/tet-uh-tet**__)_ with Yamamoto for a while.

"Heeeh..." Tsuna sighed as he sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "You know Yamamoto-kun I just now realized that you have such a big room, eh?"

"Yeah." He replied as he sat on the floor beside Tsuna, yet wrapping one of his arms around Tsuna again. "It was my mom who planned and designed this room. She was an architect."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "She was an architect?"

Yamamoto laughed at his friend's reaction. "Yeah...That was a long time ago. She retired at an early age. Maybe, she was just turning thirty-one? Thirty-two maybe."

"Why did she retire at such an early age?" Tsuna said. "I can't even help ask you... But why is it?"

Yamamoto exhaled deeply. "I didn't even know why. I tried to ask her why, but when I every time I'm asking her _about that_... She would just change the subject and talk about many things about my dad."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. He had never heard Yamamoto talk about his dad. Yeah, Yamamoto did talk about his family with his friends but he didn't even heard a single word nor even a sentence about Yamamoto's dad. Yet, Tsuna was surprised to hear Yamamoto say the word _dad_.

"Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna uttered. "I've never heard you talk about your dad..."

"Mm-hmm." Yamamoto hummed. "I wouldn't want to. It just makes me angry about him."

"Why do you say so, Yamamoto-kun?" The brown haired boy asked. "Did he do something bad?"

"I told you. You would never want to hear it why." The black haired boy seriously replied. "You might get nightmares from my face, I tell you."

The brown haired boy sweat dropped at the innuendo. "O-Okay..."

"Good." The black haired boy smiled.

"My, my Yamamoto-kun. I'd never knew that you wouldn't wanna talk about your _father..._"

Yamamoto frowned back at him, glaring at Tsuna coldly. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Tsuna panicked.

Tsuna sighed deeply as he stretched his arms in the air. "Well I can change the subject now, Yamamoto-kun. Since I'm staying here for the night, may I use your bathroom? I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure. It's on the end of the hallway." Yamamoto replied as he lied on the bed. "Right side, okay?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**Ten minutes later...**_

* * *

"Haaaah!" Tsuna sighed happily as he entered Yamamoto's room. "It's so refreshing! A nice hot shower on a winter night..."

He blinked in surprise again. Yamamoto was to be seen nowhere. "Yamamoto-kun? Where are you?" He asked as he dried his hair off with a towel. He was wearing a white bathrobe with those fluffy bunny ear slippers. "Where did he go? He wants to play hide-and-seek this time?"

He suddenly feel two strong arms wrap around between his armpits. Before he can even move and react, that strong force suddenly carried him in the air. He shrieked, struggled and tried to break free while yelling, '**Let go of me Yamamoto-kun! Stop it!**' but Yamamoto just laughed at him.

As the two continued to struggle for a good five minutes, Tsuna yet yelled again kicking his legs in the air, '**Just let go of me Yamamoto-kun! I'm growing tired already!**'.Yamamoto just laguhed at Tsuna's _oh-so-childish-reaction. _

All of a sudden, Yamamoto accidentally tripped on the rug that was on the foot of the bed, both of them falling backwards the bed with Tsuna on top of him. 'Ow... That... hurts...' Tsuna mumbled before he fell unconscious.

"Oi, Tsuna." Yamamoto hollered. "Get off me."

But there was no response from the brown haired boy. "Oi Tsuna. Get off me. Oi Tsuna!"

Yet there was still no response from him. He then realized that Tsuna had fallen asleep while he was still on top him. He decided to roll over the boy as the heavy body above him is making his breathing deeper and faster but to his surprise, instead of being freed from Tsuna, he was on top of the brown haired boy, their noses nearly touching each other but Yamamoto wasn't surprised at all (even though he had that wide-eyed reaction). He didn't even moved a muscle.

Tsuna gasped, his brows furrowed then he groaned lowly, his eyes slowly fluttered open, his blurry vision began to come back in focus. "...hunh? YA-YAMAMOTO-KUN?" Tsuna freaked when he took the sight of his friend that was on top of him, looking at him wide-eyed. "YAMAMOTO-KUN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He sat up slightly, slightly pushing Yamamoto away from him, staring at him in bewilderment. That bewildered look then turned into a confused one. Yamamoto tilted his head as he moved his face closer to Tsuna. Tsuna's reaction became a blushing one, making no sign of protest. His face was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded as Yamamoto got closer. Tsuna snaked his arms around Yamamoto's neck, pulling the other boy even more closer to his face. "Is there anything you want?" He whispered. Tsuna just shook his head and moved his face closer to Yamamoto's. Their lips were nearly touching when he heard a voice inside him.

'_Tsuna?_'

'_Tsuna?_'

'_Tsuna? Wake up!_'

'_Wake up Tsuna!_'

He shot his eyes open. It grew wide as he saw Yamamoto that was on top of him, like what had happened in his dream.

"Yamamoto-kun? What... are... you..."

"I tried to wake you up. You suddenly fell unconscious. I tried to wake you up by hitting you in the face with my hands but it would just hurt you... So..." He said worriedly.

"I heard you calling my name in my dream. I was like..." Tsuna replied, still gazing at Yamamoto. "It's just..."

"Oh well..." Yamamoto said, as he rose from the position. "Shall we have dinner? It's served already. Mom is waiting."

"Yeah. I'll follow after I have changed."

* * *

[At the dining table]

"It's so nice to have you here, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Yamamoto's mom said. "It' a good thing my son..."

"Mom, you don't need to worry about me being alone in my room. Okay?" Yamamoto replied.

Tsuna was amazed at the two of them. He couldn't believe that Yamamoto-kun was the spitting image of his mom. They looked like a lot, the physical appearance of the face and their eyes. It's like their eyes are looking for something, something lacks in it despite the happiness planted in their faces. Tsuna wondered why, but he didn't dare to ask him or his mom. He wanted to ask about it but... He never minded about that.

"Umm... Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna said.

"What is it, Tsuna-kun?"

***silence***

"Hey. Gonna say something?"

"U-Uh... Never mind, Yamamoto-kun." The brown haired boy smiled.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun." Yamamoto's mom said.

"What is it Mrs..."

"Oh dear please remove the honorific." Yamamoto's mom smiled. "Just call me _auntie_, okay?"

"Okay auntie. What is this _story _you're going to tell?"

"Did you know that when Takeshi-kun was still small..."

Tsuna went on listening to Yamamoto's mom telling stories about his one and only son. Yamamoto would sometimes blush when his mom would tell Tsuna embarassing things that happened to him and there would be times that he would just laugh at it. He was amazed at the closeness of the . He was imagining that he can share the same closeness with his mom. Oh well, that how life gives it to us, Tsuna thought.

"Thanks for the meal auntie." Tsuna smiled. "I had a wonderful one."

"Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun!" Yamamoto's mom said. "And please don't hesitate to have another overnight stay here. Okay?"

"Sure do auntie." Tsuna winked back then proceeded upstairs.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is a cute one, eh?" His mom said.

"Why do you say so mom?"

"Well... I can say that he's a cute one because... He's a kind person, he also has the looks of what a girl wants and..."

"And what?"

She just stared at Yamamoto then bursted out into laughter. "_You two are perfect to be fit for each other._"

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Yamamoto hollered. "TSUNA-KUN IS-"

"I'm just kidding my dear."

_Whew, _Yamamoto thought.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now mom. Gonna sleep for tomorrow's baseball game."

"Okay. Good night my dear."

"Good night mom."

* * *

"Ne Yamamoto-kun..."

"Hm?" Yamamoto hummed. "What is it Tsuna-kun?"

"Your mom is so kind eh? I envy her." Tsuna sighed. "I wish that my mom was like that."

"Eh? Why say so?"

"She's so... kind... friendly... caring... and the two of your are so close eh?"

"Hm? Isn't your mom like that?"

"It's not what I mean. I wish she was just... More close to me... She's too busy doing household chores everyday..."

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulders. "You know, maybe she's not yet that... I mean... A person who does have free time to bond with her family. You know what I mean right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"We weren't able to see- *yawns*"

Tsuna arched an eyebrow. "You're sleepy already? It's just 21.30 (9.30PM)?"

"My body got used to sleep at that time." He said as he tucked the covers beneath him. "Hm? You're not sleeping yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." He said as he got a notebook and pen from his bag. "I'm gonna write something."

"Whatcha gonna write?"

"Just some things to buy tomorrow." Tsuna replied as he started to write... on what seemed the last page from the notebook...

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight too, Yamamoto-kun."

Ten minutes later, Yamamoto was asleep already and Tsuna abruptly stopped writing, thinking of something, slipping the pen in his ear. 'Hmm... What else to write? Oh! I know!' He then began where he left off.

"_I just wanted to keep this secret to myself but..._"

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

* * *

"Finally! I'm glad that classes are back!" Tsuna sighed happily. "Now, where is that journal..."

He scurriedly looked his bag for the said thing. "MY JOURNAL!"

"Yo Tsuna!" Someone yelled behind him. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Yamamoto-kun. You're early." Tsuna said, surprised.

"My clock alarmed an hour earlier before 06.30." He panted heavily.

"You know you shouldn't tire yourself like that, Yamamoto-kun. You're tiring yourself."

"Yeah... I know..." He said as he reached out a notebook to Tsuna. "You forgot this two days ago in my room."

In a blink of an eye, Tsuna swifly took the notebook from Yamamoto's hand. "Thank you Yamamoto-kun. And I'm sorry for..."

"Don't worry. I now that it's valuable to you..." Yamamoto smiled. "I read a part..."

Tsuna twitched as a vein pulsed through his head. "What? You've read a part of my jour... nal... In what page?"

The black haired boy laughed as he saw Tsuna blushing furiously. "C'mon! I'm just kidding."

Tsuna gave him an evil glare. "Hmph. Whatever Yamaoto-kun. We're going to be late for our Science class." He said as he walked out.

"Oi! Tsuna! Wait!"

* * *

[At the school rooftop, lunch time]

"Ne, Tsuna-kun." Yamamoto said before taking a bite at the fried shrimp. "Does that journal mean something? I mean, does it have any value to you?"

"Yeah..." He replied softly. "It has... a lot... I write down things that I want to do... What I feel, whether I'm happy... sad... angry... What I want to do before graduating from high school..."

"I see... And what I said a while ago-" Yamamoto said, but he was cut off by Tsuna. "You weren't bluffing, right?"

"I know you, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna laughed sarcastically. "I know how you act when you need to say something... Tell me. What have you read in my journal?"

Tsuna's getting angry at this moment. Of all things he hated the most, he hated the thing that someone would read his jorunal. It was his outlet whenever he feels mad or angry. It was also his only outlet whenever he wanted to express his feelngs for Yamamoto. He couldn't believe that the thing he kept the most secret would be discovered... by Yamamoto. "Spit it out, Yamamoto-kun." He continued to give Yamamoto his evilish glare. Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Tsuna's about to explode at any moment, that why he decided to... _say it_...

"The last page Tsuna."

'_What? Of all pages? The last page? What the... hell?' _Tsuna yelled to himself mentally. He wanted to yell it out in protest but as he remembered on what he wrote that night two days ago...

* * *

He was sitting at Yamamoto's study table writing on the last page of his journal.

_Yo! Tsuna here! I believe that I shouldn't be writing or telling this story of mine falling inlove with a boy, and that boy is a friend of mine, Yamamoto-kun. I know it's wrong that a boy falls inlove with another boy but believe me, it's worth reading of what I've written here. I just wanted to keep this secret to myself but... Whoever could've stumbled upon this journal. I hope that would be you Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-san, Irie, Hibari-san, Dino-san, or even you Chrome-chan, but please not Yamamoto-kun. And if that would... No, if that really happened, I'll swear to myself that I'll do everything to get myself away from him. It's just... I know that Yamamoto-kun would just laugh at it and wouldn't believe me... I fear that this might be the very reason our friendship would tear apart. If I could just drum up the courage to tell him what this growing feeling inside me..._

_I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun... Sorry for those years we... No... Sorry for those years I wasted... Those happy moments we had... I'm sorry for those heated arguments we had..._

_Thank you for that time when I was sick, you carried me back home and stayed beside me until I felt better. Thank you so much for that time taking care of me... I really appreciate it..._

_And also I remember that event when we were still children... You fended off those playmates fo mine who were bullying me, right? I know that's where our bond started, right? And since then, no one had break our bond... They were even added, ne? Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-san, Irie-kun, Dino-san, Chrome-chan, Hibari-san... We didn't expect that our circle of friends would grow that big..._

_At this moment, I am really afraid... Of losing you..._

_I love you Yamamoto-kun, not just a friend. It's something more deeper than that... I love you... I wanna hug you, kiss you like I'm the girl in our relationship... But I know that it's really wrong and it would only happen in my dreams... I know that this dream of mine wouldn't come true..._

_Whenever you stumble upon this page of my journal Yamamoto-kun, I hope that you won't get mad when you've read upon this part. I know that you love me, but only as a friend. At the very moment I'm writing this, my feelings for you had grown even more deeper..._

_Yamamoto-kun, arigatou ne. Thank you for those years... and I'm sorry also... I might... Never mind..._

_What matters most is... I finally had written what I wanted to tell you personally... I love you Yamamoto-kun. I loved you so much that I can't live without you... You've been my friend and my outlet whenever I have problems... You've been a shoulder to lean on whenever I need to... I coulcn't think of a way how to pay you back..._

_I loved you, as your best friend, and now this feeling inside me has grown deeper..._

_I'm sorry... I can't hold this feeling anymore... I love you Yamamoto-kun... I love you so much..._

* * *

"Tsuna... I'm sorry..." Yamamoto whispered.

Tsuna wanted to yell and to sit more closer beside Yamamoto. He was in Hell and Heaven at once. '_What should I do? What should I do?_'

Tsuna got up to his feet and ran towards the exit door. But before he can even reach it, Yamamoto was a fast runner. He felt two strong hands on his arms as he was turned around. He saw Yamamoto stare at him worriedly. "Let go off me, Yamamoto-kun! Let go off me-"

He felt something warm press against his lips, so warm he melted at the contact. Yamamoto was kissing him. He slowly snaked his arms around Yamamoto's neck as if he acted by instinct, pressing lips harder. After a few moments staying lip-locked, Yamamoto pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Yamamoto slightly smiled, pretending that it didn't even happened. Tsuna couldn't help but let escape a small smile on his face, making blush in the deepest shades of red. THe black haired boy chuckled at the sight of him, it was just too cute to see him blush in shades of red.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna smiled. "Arigatou ne..."

"It's alright Tsuna-kun." Yamamoto cooed, pulling Tsuna close to hug him tight. "_Je t'aime..._"

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it?

I'll be waiting.

_**NxE427-KHR**_


End file.
